


The one with a wedding

by flukedoctor



Series: Not that big a distance really [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: More fluff than angst, Some angst, Wedding, and stressed, but fluff too, eventually, jason being confused, poor wedding planning skills, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flukedoctor/pseuds/flukedoctor
Summary: Weddings are fun, right?Right?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back !! Once again, sorry I took so long, I’ve kind of been travelling a lot recently trying to see everyone before everything changes and I go back to uni and have no time and no money haha 
> 
> The next part is pretty much written so hopefully I can get that out soon too !

“Will you be my best man?”

It is 6pm on a Tuesday, Jason is eating Lucky Charms and watching Cake Boss. Jason really doesn’t think this an appropriate time for this question.

He chokes on his cereal.

“ _What?_ ”

“Best man. Do you want to be mine? You know, at my wedding?” Bucky’s doing this thing where he talks to Jason like he’s stupid, and usually Jason really hates it but at the moment it’s going over his head.

“Are you for real?”

“Yeah, I’m for real.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Bucky parrots. “Because you’re the closest thing I have to a best friend besides Steve?”

“Are you serious?” Jason still has lucky charms dribbling down his chin.

“ _Yes_.”

“Really?”

Bucky sighs.

“Listen, the only other guy I could picture being up there with me is the guy that’s meeting me up there, you’re the best guy I know and Steve already called dibs on Sam.”

Jason blinks.

“That’s kinda corny Bucky.”

“I hate you kid, I really do. I’m taking that as a yes though.”

“Course it’s a yes, I mean I am the best guy you know.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and knocks the bowl of cereal out of Jason’s hands. It’s an act of love though, at least that’s how Jason explains it to Steve later when he still hasn’t cleaned it up.

In all honesty, Jason’s not really too sure about how weddings work. They’ve never really been apart of his life. His biological parents were never married and never acted like they wanted to be, and Bruce always claimed that he never had time for anything more than casual relationships (also Jason suspects he likes his billionaire playboy persona a bit more than he lets on). Dick and Barbara seem like they’ve been inching closer and closer to marriage for the last few years but then again Dick still calls Jason just to tell him there’s a spider in his room, so maybe he’s not quite ready. The only real experience Jason has with weddings is the Say Yes to The Dress marathons he does with Steve every other weekend.

That means when it comes to Steve and Bucky’s wedding planning, Jason does his best to stay back and let them handle it. But really, Steve and Bucky have no idea about weddings either.

In the weeks following their engagement, Jason has caught them staring at wedding venue websites and planner brochures with screwed up faces on several different occasions, each one ending with one of them throwing their hands in the air and yelling about how hard and how expensive wedding planning is.

“In the forties, right,” Bucky rants after one of these particular episodes that has ended in a snapped laptop, “all you had to do was gather all your family to your local church and it’d all be sorted in an afternoon and you’d get a couple a’ nice pictures. All you had to worry about was getting your parents’ blessing, the minister and your dad’s old suit. Now though, we’re having a damn breakdown over centrepieces!”

“What _is_ a centrepiece?” Steve cries with his head in his hands.

The planning continues to spiral out of control from there until it’s only four months until the date they’ve set and all they have sorted is their best men. Even then Jason isn’t even sure if Sam knows he’s Steve’s best man considering Steve is yet to get around to asking him.

Eventually, someone has to step in. That someone is Natasha, who Jason has to beg to do something because he’s just as hopelessly clueless as his parents.

“Okay, you two are dangerously approaching this date that you set way too early and I can tell that you are both this close to complete meltdowns,” Nat holds up her thumb and forefinger with barely half an inch between them, “So what you’re going to do is this.” She pulls out a list and slides it across the table littered with brochure pages that have angrily been separated from their homes.

“Number one, a wedding planner. You two thought you could do this, but you cannot.” Jason sniggers but stops when Nat glares at him. “Number two, Steve you are going to ask Sam to be your best man because we all know he’s it, but he does not. Number three, you will Tony that you do _not_ want a double wedding with him and Pepper. He has been hinting at this since you mentioned your engagement and neither of you have picked it up. For super soldiers you are both highly incompetent. Number four..”

This conversation continues late into the night, but it ends with a meeting with several wedding planners booked and a narrowed down list of possible venues. All in all things start looking up and the general tension of stress that had been filling the apartment seeps away and allows Jason return to his vibe of not caring about anything that’s going on around him.

Soon everything begins to come together, Sam high fives Jason and calls him his best man bro when Steve finally asks him; the venue is chosen not soon after, a beautiful big church near Brooklyn Bridge Park and the wedding planner they eventually decide on squeals in delight when Steve and Bucky declare that the planner can choose the smaller details because they never ever want to have to deal with centrepieces again.

Again, Jason’s happy enough to sit back and relax during this whole process, he knows all he has to do is wear a tux and make sure he’s in the right place at the right time. As well as planning the bachelor party of course.

And write a speech apparently.

That was something he was not aware of.

It’s Dick who points this out to him, because he’s always been happy to stress Jason out.

“How’s your speech coming along?” He asks when he receives his invitation. Steve insisted on inviting all of Jason’s family, even though Jason told him countless times that that is only asking for trouble.

“My what?”

“Your best man speech at the reception?”

“Oh. Well the receptions gonna be at the tower so I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“What? Of course it’s necessary, you’re the best man!”

“Yeah but like the reception is just gonna be a party, nobody does speeches at a party.”

“Is there going to be a dinner at this party?”

“Yeah of course, we’re not gonna eat in the church.”

“Then you’re going to have to do a speech.”

“No I don’t, you’re wrong. You are wrong Dick.”

“Sure I am Littlewing, how about you go ask Bucky what he thinks.”

“I will, and you’re going to be wrong. Because you’re always wrong.”

So Jason asks Bucky.

“Uh, yeah? I think so, the planner keeps asking how long it’s going to be so they can schedule it all in, you should probably let them know. I think Sam’s is like eighteen minutes.”

“Eighteen minutes? What’s he doing, reciting the Declaration of Independence half a dozen times?”

“Well, he is Steve’s best man.”

With a heavy heart Jason returns to his call with Dick and sadly admits his defeat.

“Ha! I told you so. It better be good as well, all eyes are gonna be on you. By the way, I need to -”

Jason doesn’t bother listening to the rest and cuts Dick off with a click. A speech? Where did this come from? This means Jason’s plan to sit and back relax through this whole period falls apart right in front of his eyes, as well as his vibe of not really caring (although that was never really there in the first place). The whole speech thing sets him on edge, costing him sleep and concentration because he’s so damn worked up about it all.

Jason isn’t a nervous guy, he doesn’t really shy away from attention. He’s one of Bruce Wayne’s kids for crying out loud, the whole of Gotham had their eyes on him for years and he only really crumbled that time he punched a reporter. Jason can do public speaking, and he figures he could write a killer speech no problem. Besides, it’s not like Bucky’s expecting some perfect beautiful and moving speech anyway, that’s just not him. It shouldn’t be hard. But it is, and Jason is slowly losing his mind.

 

“It’s probably because you want it to be perfect,” Kyle tells him. “You’re going up in front of your friends and family to do a speech about how great these guys are and all that, you’re bound to feel the pressure.”

“It’s not, I don’t _need_ it to be perfect.” Jason sighs.

“No, of course you don’t, you just want it to because it’s for Bucky, right?”

“No.”

“I am right.” Kyle rolls his eyes. “Listen, just speak from the heart, you’ll do great.”

“Speak from the heart?” Jason scoffs and nudges Kyle. “You get that from a hallmark card Rayner?”

“You know you might be having trouble with this because you find it really hard to express love.”

“Ooh somebody’s getting deep.”

“Sure am, I mean, we’ve been together six months and I count on one hand the amount of times you’ve called me by my first name.”

That kind of hits Jason hard, leaving him gaping slightly at Kyle. Maybe he has a point.

“So what? I’m supposed to get all soppy and corny like, like Dick or something? You know that’s not me.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant, maybe let your walls down a little, be a little sensitive, cry or something.”

“I’ve cried before.”

“Yeah, so has every human being on the planet. And in space,” Kyle adds as an afterthought. “Just, don't make it all stupid jokes, say something sweet, you can do that.”

“No I can’t, I’m not _sweet_.”

“Yeah you are, you bought me flowers last week just because. See, let that side of you come out in the speech. Don’t be so guarded.”

“I’m not guarded,” Jason mumbles.

“You are, don’t worry, you’ve still got a month left, you’ll figure it out.”

 

Expect, Jason doesn’t figure it out.

Half that month flashes by until before he knows it, it’s two weeks before the wedding and he’s coming up empty. It’s not for lack of trying though, he’s started and stopped a million speeches at this point, none of them sounding right and all of the sounding too guarded or whatever Kyle was talking about. What a load of shit anyway, Jason can express love just fine.

“Do you think I love you?” he asks Bucky at their tux fitting.

Both Bucky and the tailor fix him with confused stares.

“Uh, what?”

“You know that I, er, love you, yeah? Like in the family kind of way?” Jason soldiers on, even though the look the tailor is giving him is causing a blush to creep up his neck and low key makes him want to die, again.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Okay.” Jason’s face has gone full red now and he doesn’t say another word for the rest of the fitting.

After that whole intense embarrassment fest, Jason decides that a speech about love and that crap isn’t the way to go, so he tries to make it light and funny. But being funny on cue isn’t exactly easy, especially because Jason’s sense of humour is more self deprecating and sarcasm based, as opposed to witty jokes. The clock is ticking though and Jason has to force himself to get something down, if only to get the wedding planner off his case about timings. The speech he comes out with is weak and he kind of hates it, but it’s going to have to do because he can’t come up with anything else.

 

Thankfully the bachelor party is there to take Jason’s mind off his poorly written speech and he is fully confident in his organisation of this best man responsibility. Both Jason and Sam decided that despite Steve and Bucky having the exact same group of friends, two bachelor parties would still be the way to go. Sam organised Steve’s while Jason was in charge of Bucky’s and each party would have the same guests except for the grooms and best men. Because you can’t just leave a groom alone while the other one goes partying with all their friends, that’s just cruel.

Sam got to throw his first, seeing as he won the race they had to settle the argument (Jason swears Sam cheated) while Jason stayed with Bucky and spent the night watching conspiracy theory documentaries.

Now, a week later and nine days before the wedding, it’s Jason’s turn. He’s feeling pretty proud of himself for this party, if he’s completely honest. The whole day has been booked out for the party, starting with surprising Bucky at Stark tower to kick it all off. Then it’s Coney Island where Jason has rented the whole place out (with some financial aid from Tony) so Bucky can ride the cyclone as many times as he likes, followed by the shooting range, then Bucky’s favourite bar in downtown Brooklyn and finally back to the tower to get blackout drunk.

It’s a solid plan that Jason’s fully expecting Bucky to love.

It hits a minor bump when Bucky’s half an hour late though.

“You did tell him to show up, right?” Jason asks Tony.

“Of course, kept it cool and casual like you told me to.”

“Was he awake when you left the apartment?” Nat asks.

“Yeah, I told him I was going to Kyle’s.”

“And he definitely didn’t say he was doing anything else?”

“Nope.”

“I’ll call him, old man probably missed his train or something.”

Except, Bucky doesn’t answer Tony. He doesn’t answer Jason either when he tries. He still doesn’t answer when Jason tries for a sixth time an hour later.

“He left like an hour and a half ago,” Steve tells Jason when he calls. “He said he was going to Tony’s.”

Another hour passes by and there’s still no sound of him.

“Steve can’t get through either,” Jason announces. “Tony can you get into the subway station’s surveillance?”

“Already on it.” Everybody crowds around Tony to watch the grainy footage. Bucky does not appear at all.

“He didn’t even go to the station?”

The bachelor party soon becomes a search party. Everywhere Bucky could have possibly gone is checked. The gym, the park, the subway station, even Ralph’s.

“He’s gone,” Jason stands dumbfounded. “Where’d he go?”

Nobody can get through and when Tony traces his phone, it’s found in a dumpster in some random alley. It’s like he vanished.

Jason even enlists Bruce and his brothers to help search, which they do throughout the night. But nobody can find him. He’s gone.

Neither Jason or Steve sleep that night, or for the night that follows, too busy searching the city. They file a missing persons report and ask anyone they can, but still, nothing.

“He wouldn’t leave, would he?” Somebody aks and Jason’s heart sinks.

No, no he wouldn’t leave. He’d never leave Steve. Jason can still remember the night they met and the way Bucky’s face fell when Jason told him he was at the wrong place. And he can remember the pain on Bucky’s face that time in Coney Island when he spoke about how scared he was that Steve wouldn’t want him. No. No way would he leave, not now, not ever.

“We’ll find him,” Jason tells Steve when it’s just the two of them in the apartment. “We will.”

“Yeah,” Steve breathes shakily, as if his lungs are rattling. “It’s just, I’ve lost him before, you know?”

The two of them run themselves into the ground searching, neither of them sleeping or eating, too desperate to just get Bucky back. They both refuse to think that he would leave on his own accord, reassuring each other constantly that he would not do this and are instead treating this like a kidnapping. Everyone else helps out too, each Avenger checking under every rock, checking in on anyone who could be behind this. The thing is though, with the Avengers being so famous and so well known, Bucky and Steve’s relationship was pretty much broadcasted to the world, the upcoming wedding gaining the same attention. It really could be anyone who’s seen the news that could be behind this. And that just makes things all the more harder.

On the third night of this nightmare Jason collapses into bed with tears of frustration in his eyes. Well, he tells himself it’s frustration. Really, it’s probably frustration mixed with tiredness mixed with sadness at not having Bucky right next to him for the first time in two years. It hurts. It’s funny, Kyle told him to cry and here he is, weeping like a child. Almost immediately after that thought Jason regrets it. Kyle was just trying to help, he still is, he’s out there right now searching while Jason cries like an idiot.

Taking a breath, Jason sits up and pulls his jacket on. He should be out there too, no matter how many times he’s been told to rest. Bucky wouldn’t rest of it were him out there, Jason’s got no right to do any less. He’ll find him. He has to.

He finds himself heading back to the alley with the dumpster Bucky’s phone was found in, despite the fact that the whole area has been searched dry. There has to be something they’ve missed though, a footprint, a hair, a piece of dirt that shouldn’t be there, anything.

As Jason approaches the alley, he hears a noise. It’s not uncommon, it’s nighttime in Brooklyn, there’s a million noises, but this one is coming directly from the alley and sounds kind of like, like a hissing? Jason groans as he recognises the noise, it’ll be some kids spray painting and Jason’s going to have to chase them away if he wants to scope out the are properly. Putting on his domino, he slowly enters the alley, only to hear a can hit the ground and the sound of someone running away, their feet splashing in puddles as they go. Jason sighs and turns on his phone’s torch to see what the dumbass punk had painted.

He grits his teeth and growls under his breath when the light reveals the graffiti.

It’s a crude portrait of Steve in his Captain America uniform, surrounded by broken hearts and lovebirds with their eyes crossed out. The most horrifying part though is the hideous cruel smile stretched across his face, the sinister teeth bearing down at Jason. It makes his body tremble in rage to think that somebody would do this purely just to mock Steve. He has half a mind to chase down the culprit and beat a years worth of sense into them and scare them half to death because this, this is just cruel. It’s _sick_. It almost reminds him of-

And then Jason hears a sound that shakes him to his core, and that smile on the graffitied Steve’s face becomes earily familiar.

It’s a cackle, a maniacal, terrifying cackle that’s haunted way more than it’s fair share of Jason’s nightmares.

He spins, his gun gripped tightly between his hands only to hear footsteps running again and the cackle following. Jason takes chase, forcing his tired body to _go go go_ , to follow his nightmare as fast as he can. The laughter doesn’t stop, it echoes in the street, mocking Jason as he chases it, determined to not lose it.

Eventually he’s led into a beaten down warehouse, where once inside the laughter dies down and is replaced by a deafening silence interrupted by Jason’s desperate pants. Turns out three days of no sleep and a sprint across Brooklyn isn’t the best way to go about this.

Still, Jason slows his breaths until he’s back in control of his breathing, and proceeds to silently make his way through the warehouse. It’s empty, seems like it has been fit years if the trash and cobwebs are anything to go by. He keeps his back to the wall and his gun gripped tight as he moves silently and carefully. However, his phone didn’t get the memo and starts loudly ringing, piercing the silence.

“Shit,” Jason breathes and rushes to shut it off.

It seems like the noise was just a cue though.

Suddenly a bright spotlight beams down into the middle of the warehouse floor, showcasing a battered and beaten Bucky strapped to a chair with his head hanging, as if he’s asleep. Or unconscious. Jason can’t bring himself to even think the last option.

It takes everything Jason has not to immediately sprint over to him, even though everything in his body is telling him to. He knows what’s lurking though. His instinct pays off when a figure steps into the spotlight behind Bucky.

“Well, well, well,” The Joker begins, rubbing his gloved hands together. He looks the same as Jason remembers him, still as horrifying and terrible as the last time with that maniacal smile plastered on his face. Arkham hasn’t changed him it seems, and for a moment Jason feels undeniable outrage that neither Bruce nor his brothers could be bothered to tell him that this bastard had escaped.

“Looks like we’ve finally got ourselves a hero,” he cackles. “I was hoping one of you would stop by, I’ve been fancying an autograph or two from one of earth’s mightiest heroes for quite some time you see. Took you long enough to get the hint though, I must say these detective skills aren’t quite as impressive as what I am used to.” He takes a step around Bucky, the spotlight shining down on him. “Oh, but I have not yet introduced myself, have I?” He cackles once again. “Where are my manners? It seems this one has been having quite the effect on me, he is very rude, somebody ought to wash his mouth out with soap!”

The Joker nudges Bucky harshly, causing for his eyes to flutter open.

“Oh, so we’re awake now are we?” He mocks. “Perfect timing, I must say. Our guest and I were just getting acquainted.” Turning back to the area where Jason remains hidden in the darkness, his grin grows wider. “I go by The Joker, just a tourist here in the Big Apple, hoping to bump into the Avengers when the news story of Captain America’s big day caught my eye. I thought to myself, what better way to introduce myself? I am a bit of a sucker for love stories. And now, who might you be?”

Jason stays where he stands, his feet glued to the floor.

“Oh, do we have a shy one? How unfortunate, you guys always seemed so bold on the tv. Well, I can fix that.” The Joker then snaps his fingers and another spotlight beams down, directly onto Jason. Bucky blearily looks up and when he spots Jason, his eyes widen. The Joker in the other hand looks like a kid on Christmas morning just as he’s been handed a puppy.

“Hm, and here I was hoping for an Avenger, how disappointing,” his grin betrays his words. “But look at that,” He begins inching closer. “I got myself a bird instead. And oh, he’s not got his helmet this time. Good, I always hated that thing. It made you seem so old, when really you’re just a scared little boy.” Spinning back around, he looks to Bucky. “Do you two know each other? Are you close?”

“No,” Jason answers gruffly. “No, I’m just here for you.”

“Is that so?” The Joker turns back to Jason, his smile all teeth. “I doubt that, _birdboy_. Some friends of mine have told me that you’ve not been around for a while, that you’ve gone awol. They’ve seen the other birds, and big Batsy himself, but _you_ , my favourite little bird, gone. So where’ve you been? Here, with the Captain? You know, I saw that him and his boytoy over there had a kid apparently, but it can’t be you, can it? Because you’re Batsy’s, or did he kick you out again? Sure, it could be that Spiderboy, but I doubt those two would be such irresponsible parents, I mean who lets their kid go out and fight crime? He could get hurt, he could _die_.” That sinister smile looks downright evil. Jason wants to strike out and hit that bastard, his gun is still raised for crying out loud. But he can’t. He can’t move.

“Unfortunately you know that all too well, don’t you? Your irresponsible parent just let that happen to you, how horrible. Did he tell you about that?” He directs that over at Bucky. “Did he tell you how some _psycho_ blew him up and daddy was too slow to save him?” He’s wandering back over to Bucky now, gripping his shoulders when he reaches him.

“Let him go,” Jason growls. “It’s just me and you.”

“How enticing! But I’m not done with my story, you’re going to have to wait. You see, birdboy over here went and died, but then he goes and comes back! And you know what he did? He went nuts. He lost his poor little mind and became a nasty little murderer. He killed a lot of my friends, which is just plain mean. _And then_ he comes to try kill me! I’m telling you, it was horrific. There was a happy ending though, of course. Old Batsy came to save him and I got away, safe and sound. He’s still broken of course, I mean look at him, pointing that gun at me as if he can do anything with it. What a bad person. What a bad terrible person. You don’t deserve to be happy little bird, you don’t deserve anything.”

The Joker cackles maniacally.

“Leave him alone.” Jason hisses once again. “He ain’t done anything to you.”

“Are you happy?” Joker carries on his little monologue, ignoring Jason’s words completely. “Out here, away from all us _crazies_?” He’s got a knife out now, twirling the long blade between his fingers. “Must be boring, Gotham always was a fun madhouse, kind of like a circus, you know?”

“Joker-” Jason growls only to be cut off.

“Are you going to answer me?” Joker screeches as he comes to a halt directly behind Bucky. “Don’t leave me hanging here, otherwise our friend isn’t going to make it.” He suddenly has the knife at Bucky’s throat, pressing just hard enough to draw blood.

That’s what shakes Jason out of it, that’s what unsticks his fret time the floor. He shoots at Joker’s hand, the bullet burying itself right into the knuckle and causing him to drop this knife into Bucky’s lap.

“Oh, you little brat.” He snarls and lunges at Jason.

He knocks Jason’s gun out of his hands and punches him in the face but Jason, fuelled by a new surge of adrenaline forces him back and shoves him to the ground. Jason lands a few of his own punches, smashing Joker’s nose and smearing red across his white face. Joker laughs as the blood dribbles into his mouth before rearing his head back and slamming into Jason’s face.

The blow causes Jason to see stars for a moment, unfortunately giving Joker enough time to straddle his waist and hit him hard.

“Remember what I asked you last time?” He hisses into Jason ear. “Forehand,” he slams his fist into the side of Jason’s head, “or backhand!” Then backhands across the other side. He knocks the comms in his ear loose and Jason kicks himself for only remembering the comm now and not calling for backup when he had the chance. Nobody knows he’s here. Nobody can come save him. Bucky’s still strapped to the chair, probably with his own injuries and Jason’s only damn gun - because he didn’t fucking think to bring another - is across the other side of the warehouse. It’s just Jason here, against the only thing he’s truly scared of. But he can’t let him win, not this time.

When Joker raises his fist once again, Jason grabs this opportunity to reach out and grip his wrist. He then twists it and punches out with his other hand, knocking Joker off of him and allowing him to scrabble to his knees. He keeps twisting the wrist until he hears a snap, the Joker howling along with it. Suddenly Jason’s knee is knocked out from under him and he goes tumbling back down. The Joker takes this opportunity to scramble back to his feet and reaches into his jacket, producing his own gun.

Jason painfully gets back up to his feet, only to duck back down when a gunshot rings out above his head.

“It’s a shame I don’t have a crowbar!” Joker laughs, brandishing the gun and firing round after round at Jason. Jason ducks behind a steel beam near the wall for cover and hastily catches his breath. From the corner of his eye he can see his own gun lying a few feet away behind another beam. He thinks if he’s quick enough he could grab it, if he doesn’t get shot first. Peering round the edge of the beam Jason catches sight of Bucky in the chair. His head is dropping again despite the fight going on around him and there’s a trickle of blood at his temple that Jason didn’t notice before, along with the cut on his neck. He needs medical attention or he’s going to fade fast. Jason needs to get him out of here.

With a deep breath Jason dives out from the beam to the other, hastily grabbing his gun. There’s a sharp pain in his side but he pays it no mind as he takes aim at the Joker.

“Put the gun down or I’ll blow your brains out,” Jason hisses as he cocks the gun. Joker just grins at him and continues to shoot. Jason presses down on his trigger and shoots back in between taking cover behind the beam. At one point he gets the Joker in the shoulder of his good arm and his gun goes clattering to the ground. Jason aims his gun directly at The Joker’s head.

“Do it,” he hisses. “Prove me right.”

And Jason has thought about this moment for years. Has always believed this is what needs to be done. He squeezes the trigger, but he’s too late.

Joker takes off running for the exit, cackling like the maniac he is as he holds his injured shoulder.

“Took too long birdboy! You gonna chase me or let your buddy bleed out!”

Jason skids to a stop and looks to Bucky. While he can’t see any immediate life threatening injuries, there could be something he can’t see and he’ll only be able to thoroughly know if he goes to over to check. But if he does that, the Joker will get away. He holds up his gun to shoot at him once again, but it’s out of bullets. There’s only two options, take chase or help Bucky.

Killing The Joker is all Jason wanted to do for a very long time, it was the most important thing to him. He could do it now, the bastard is injured and Jason could finally put a stop to his madness. Or he could check Bucky. It wouldn’t take long but it’d be long enough to give the Joker time to make himself scarce. It’s now or never.

Jason lowers his gun and turns back to Bucky.

“Hey, hey, Bucky, can you hear me?”

“Wh-what’re you doing? Go get him,” Bucky mumbles.

“No way, got to make sure you’re good, you are getting married in a week and Steve wouldn’t be too happy if you showed up dead.”

Bucky gives him a weak smile and slowly shakes his head.

“He’s getting away.”

“Who cares. I’ll get him another time, are you hurt?”

“No way, M’ super.”

“Yeah you are. What’s hurting?”

“Jus’ my head. And my leg.” Glancing down Jason can see a small red patch on Bucky’s thigh, probably from where the knife fell.

“That’s okay, we’ll get you fixed up, yeah? I’m just gonna make a call, you gonna stay awake?”

“Stop talking to me like I’m a kid, you’re the kid,”

“Yeah, alright.”

Jason makes sure Bucky’s still awake one more time before reaching into his pocket for his phone. It’s cracked, most likely like one of Jason’s ribs but he can’t find himself to care at them moment.

He presses down on Steve’s contact and waits for him to pick up.

“Steve?” He’s answered on the first ring.

“Where are you? Are you okay? Why didn’t you answer any of my calls?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay, well, mostly. I found him, I found Bucky.”

“What? Where are you, have you got the address?”

Jason rattles off some directions to Steve before hanging up and stumbling over to where his comms were thrown.

“Hey B?” He speaks into it, hoping it still works.

“Jay? Where are you? Where’ve you been?”

“Aw B,” Jason breathes. The adrenaline is beginning to wear off and he can really start to feel his body ache. His face and ribs hurt like crazy and there’s a stinging in his side that just won’t quit. “It was him, fuck B. Fuck.”

“Jay where are you? We’re coming to find you.”

“Yeah, yeah, just call Steve, he’s coming too.” With that Jason shuts the comms off.

“You still awake Bucky?”

“Yeah,” Bucky’s words are becoming slower and more slurred. “You’re bleedin.”

“What?”

“Your side.”

Jason glances down and presses two fingers to his side, both of them coming back sticky and red.

“You’re okay though, right?”

“Feelin’ peachy,”

“That’s great,” Jason huffs a laugh as black spots begin to dance in his vision. “That’s real great.” 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally

When Jason wakes up he’s greeted by the all too familiar white hospital ceiling. It’s confusing, he doesn’t remember getting there, the last thing he remembers is… is….?

He can’t remember. It’s like a big blank spot in his mind.

There’s a soft snore to his left and he looks over wearily. Kyle’s sitting there, looking like he hasn’t slept in days. Which is probably true, the search for Bucky ran everyone off their feet.

Wait.

_Bucky!_

“Fuck!” Jason exclaims and shoots out of the bed, ripping his IV out. He makes a beeline for the door but doesn’t get far before a searing pain erupts in his side.

“Jay, Jason, calm down,” Kyle’s there next to him, trying to ease him back to bed. But Jason tries to power through.

“I’ve got to get Bucky out,” he hisses painfully.

“Hey, you did it, Bucky’s fine, he’s right next door.”

“He is?” Jason’s face screws up in confusion. It’s all coming back to him now. The Joker, the fight, Bucky bleeding in that chair. He can’t remember anything after staggering over to Bucky though, how is he here?

“You passed out on us when we came for you,” Kyle chuckles, answering the question Jason hasn’t realised he’d asked aloud. “You were beat though, three days of no sleep and you think in the best state to take on The Joker by yourself? You’re nuts.”

“M’ not,” Jason mumbles, slowing Kyle to lead him back over to the bed. “I meant to call.”

“Sure you did Jaybird. Just had to be all dramatic and get yourself shot first, right?”

“I didn’t get shot.”

“Okay, tell that to that bullet wound in your side.”

Oh. So that’s what the pain was.

They’re then interrupted by the arrival of the doctor, the same one Jason had when he fell off the roof.

She doesn’t seem as scolding this time though, instead she gives Jason a soft smile.

“You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?”

“I’m trying to lead him on a better path but he just keeps attracting it Doc,” Kyle teases.

“M’ not,” Jason tries again, but the fight dies in his mouth. In all honesty he’s _exhausted_ and he just wants to see Bucky.

“How’re you feeling Jason?” The doctor smiles softly at him as she reinserts the IV he’d ripped out.

“Fine, you’re not gonna keep me here too long, are you?”

The smile drops off her face and she sighs.

“Jason, you got shot. Just rest, okay?”

“Can I see Bucky?”

“Jay, just listen to the doctor.”

“No, can I see him, please? I got to know that he’s alright.”

“I told you, Bucky’s fine, didn’t even get shot.” Kyle smiles playfully but Jason just pouts.

He doesn’t _want_ to listen to the doctor.

Kyle snorts and the doctor rolls her eyes, and once again Jason realises that he hadn’t meant to speak aloud.

“I’ll go tell your father that you’re awake, just, stay there.” The doctor tells him, giving a wary look on her way out.

The light seems painfully bright and it feels like there’s drilling in Jason’s head. He leans into the pillow and groans.

“You can sleep if you want, Steve will come back.” Kyle tells him. “You look like shit.”

“Love you too Rayner.”

“Glad to see you’ve not changed too dramatically, I’d be real worried if you called me by my first name or something.”

The door opens then and Steve strides in, looking as bad as Jason feels. There’s heavy bags under his eyes and Jason’s pretty sure he’s been in the same clothes since Bucky went missing, something that becomes very clear as he envelops Jason in a hug causing Jason to low key gag on the smell. Still, Steve is grinning madly as he grips Jason tight, and may even be crying if the forming wet patch on Jason’s shoulder is anything go by. He hugs back just as tight though, even when the doctor chides, _“Watch the broken ribs”_.

It feels like they stay that way for hours.

Eventually Steve pulls back and fixes Jason with a stern glare, though it isn’t too powerful considering that he’s glaring through tears and a small smile that just won’t leave.

“Don’t leave on me like that ever again,” he chides. “You have no idea what you put me through.”

“Yeah, yeah I know, I’m sorry,” Jason starts but Steve cuts him off with a shake of his head.

“No, you don’t get it. Jay, I’d lost Bucky, then you disappear on me? I thought I’d lost my whole family.”

Jason’s heart jumps in his throat. He hadn’t thought about what running off on his own would do to Steve. In those days when Bucky was gone, they were all each other had, they relied on each other to keep going and stay strong. He can’t believe he just took off on Steve like that.

“Steve,” He croaks. “I’m so sorry, that was, that’s such a dick move.”

Steve barks a laugh and wraps his arm around Jason’s shoulder.

“It was, just don’t do it again.”

But Jason’s not done.

“That was so terrible, I can’t believe I did that.”

“Jay—”

“And I didn’t even think to use my damn comms!”

Breathing is becoming difficult for Jason and Steve rings for the doctor that Jason hadn’t even realised snuck out.

“You’re getting a bit hysterical there Jay, I think the drugs are messing with you.”

Jason wants to protest but the words die in his throat and he feels tears well up in his eyes.

“Hey, just sleep kid, you’ll feel better when you wake up, yeah?”

It all gets a little blurry after that. Steve is still there beside him, gripping his hand tight, but there’s the doctor, and another one maybe? But he feels terrible, like such a screw up, it’s pushing down hard on his chest.

He welcomes the darkness when it comes.

  
The next time Jason blinks awake, it’s dark outside, and Steve is asleep in the chair next to him. Kyle isn't there anymore, and Jason wonders where he went seeing as he can’t remember seeing him after Steve came in.

His throat aches and he scrubs his hand across his face, pulling it from Steve’s grip as he does. Steve doesn't seem to mind, he barely shifts in his sleep.

Jason’s head pounds as he remembers what happened after Steve came in. He remembers Steve being happy to see him, but then mentioning how scared he was.

It all comes crashing down on Jason again.

How could he be so reckless, so stupid? Wasn’t he down with that, with screwing everyone over? Maybe the joker was right, maybe he really didn’t deserve to be happy if he was just going to keep screwing up.

Suddenly the room feels too suffocating and Jason needs to stretch his legs. He’s learned his lesson, so this time he’s gentle getting up, taking care to pull the IV stand along with him. The pain in his slide flares up again but it’s not so bad, if he grits his teeth he can power through. He risks a glance back at Steve as he quietly opens the door, but Steve is still dead to the world, so Jason shuffles out without a hitch.

Once in the brightly lit hallway, he’s not quite sure where to go.

He wanders aimlessly, moving too slowly for his liking due to his heavily bandaged side. Carefully checking each room for Bucky, he gets a little lost in his head and doesn’t even realise he’s bumping into someone until his ribs shift uncomfortably.

“Fuck,” he hisses, partly because he’s low key dying, partly because he knows he’s about to get in trouble for sneaking out his room.

“Hey, watch the language kid,” says a familiar voice and Jason’s head snaps up.

Bucky stands before him, looking completely exhausted and with stitches across his forehead, but smiling. Smiling so bright and so happy and Jason is just so damn glad to see him.

“Bucky,” he breathes and pulls him into a hug. His ribs scream at him yet again, along with his side, but that’s not important at the moment. Bucky grips him back tightly, though it seems he’s not feeling too hot either if the look on his face when they pull back is anything to go by.

“How’re you feeling?” Jason asks him.

“I’m fine, couple of cuts and bruises, it’ll go away in like a day. What about you though? Steve said you got shot!”

“Nobody's gonna drop that,” Jason mumbles. “I’m fine though, good as new.”

“You’re bleeding through your shirt.”

He glances down and grimaces when he spots the small red patch forming on his side. Maybe he should’ve paid attention to his body screaming at him.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you got to say about it?”

“I’ve had worse?”

“Aw kid, you’re going to drive Steve nuts. Where is he anyway, I find it kind of hard to believe he’d let you wander the halls in this state.”

“He’s asleep, I, uh, kind snuck out?”

Bucky laughs.

“Makes sense, I did the same to Sam. To be honest I could have had a hoedown in there and he wouldn’t have woken up he snores so damn loud.”

This time Jason laughs and he leans against the wall to steady himself. Bucky notices and grabs his elbow gently.

“C’mon, you need to sleep, and get those stitches fixed.”

“I’ve been sleeping all damn day, I wanted to see you.”

“Well you’ve seen me now. Let’s go, I need to lie down too.”

Reluctantly Jason lets Bucky lead him back to his room, where lucky for them Steve is still asleep. Bucky quietly presses the call button for a doctor and settles into the chair on Jason’s otherside once he’s in bed.

The doctor gives another scolding as she fixes Jason’s stitches, but she doesn't kick Bucky out or wake up Steve, so Jason figures she’s not too bad.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue by the way,” Bucky tells him once the doctor is gone. “That clown sure is a piece of work.”

“You’re telling me.” Jason mumbles. “Bruce should’ve told me he was out.”

“Maybe he didn’t want you to worry. Or do anything stupid.” Bucky means it as a joke but it hits a little close to home.

“I am stupid.” Jason admits quietly. “I screw everything up. That’ll be why Bruce didn’t say anything, he didn’t need me in the way.”

“Hey.” Bucky leans forward. “You didn’t screw up, you saved me, you followed your gut. You’ve got to with this kind of thing.”

“Yeah but I didn’t tell anyone where I was until it was too late, we could’ve died and nobody would have helped us.”

“We didn’t die though, and in situations like that, you don’t always get the time to tell someone. You didn’t know what was going on, it could’ve been life or death and it was a risk worth taking.”

“It was reckless.”

“You think you’d be here now if you weren’t reckless? You let some weird stranger sleep on your couch without hesitation, that sounds pretty damn reckless to me.” Bucky huffs a laugh. “But if you hadn’t done that, you wouldn’t be here with us. And you’ve got to admit that’s a good thing, right?”

“Yeah,” Jason agrees. “I’m happier here.”

“Damn right you are. Sure, next time you know to call for backup before you do anything, you learned your lesson. Don’t go dwelling on what could’ve happened, because it didn’t, okay? Just remember that you took a risk and you saved me, and I’m pretty damn happy about that. And I’m real damn happy you saved me in time for the wedding, Steve would kill me if I missed it.”

That pulls a laugh out of Jason.

“Are you still doing it in six days? You could push it back.”

But Bucky waves him off.

“No way. This thing has been a nightmare to organize. I’m getting married in six days if it kills me. And you’re going to be my bestman even if it kills you, which is why I need you to not pull your stitches again.”

“Noted.”

A calm silence falls over them, and Jason feels himself drifting off once again.

“Besides, without a little recklessness, there wouldn’t even be a wedding in six days.”

Jason cracks an eye open.

“You’re saying your whole relationship is built on reckless decisions?”

“Damn right it is, you ever met Steve? The king of recklessness right there. I ever tell you how I found out he was Captain America?”

“No.”

“Well strap in, Steve’s going to make you bang your head against a wall when you hear this.”

Bucky launches into his story, despite how tired he appears to be and it makes Jason smile softly as he slowly drifts off once again. Maybe this recklessness isn’t so bad after all.

  
Jason and Bucky are finally released a couple days later, both with the instructions to take it easy.

Naturally, they both ignore said instructions as everyone falls back into wedding frenzy as the big day hastily approaches. Somehow between the panic to help guests find accomodations, and making sure the caterer knows just how many guests are vegetarian, (“Jesus Christ, how do you guys know so many vegetarians? Who lives like this?”

“Your brother Jason.”  
  
“Still!” ) Jason finds the time to confront Bruce.

“Why didn’t you tell me Joker got out?” He asks, trying to sound mad, but mostly coming across as hurt. Give him a break though, he is hurt.

Bruce sighs and runs a hand down his face.

“Dick tried to but you hung up on him. After that we agreed you had too much going on to worry about something we didn’t think would become too big.”

“So you just waited until he showed up himself.”

“We thought we had everything under control. We got some bad info that he was planning something in Gotham, looking back we were really stupid to not cover all bases. I’m sorry Jason.”

“You should be.” Jason has a few more choice words for his father, but he’s cut off by a call from the flower people telling him that Tony told them that the tower isn’t ready for that many flowers so they’re just bringing them to their apartment instead.

Jason’s eye twitches.

“Jay?” Bruce asks cautiously. “Everything okay?”

“Okay,” Jason sighs. “I will forgive you if you deal with all this wedding shit for me, deal?”

“Deal.” Bruce confirms, and with it confirms his place in this wedding planning nightmare.

Still, the big day finally arrives and everything goes off without a hitch.

Well, everything goes fine until Jason’s trying to get changed and he pulls his stitches.

“Hey Bucky,” he calls, trying to keep nonchalant. Bucky enters, kitted out in his own tux and honestly, Jason is very impressed. He looks professional and classy, despite the stitches across his forehead and his fluffy uncombed hair.

“Steve likes it better this way,” he grins, only for it to drop off his face when he catches sight of Jason bleeding into his hand to stop the red staining his white shirt. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy!” He chastises.

“I was! But then you put me in barge of centrepieces!”

“How did that pull your stitches!”

“They’re really heavy!”

Dick chooses that time to make his entrance, putting Jason to shame with his own dazzling navy suit.

“Hey Littlewing you all—” He stops when he also catches sight of the situation. “You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah no shit dickhead.” Jason hisses. “Just go get Alfred and see if he can stitch me up.”

“Uh, no can do. Alfs already on route to the church with B.” Jason groans. “Don’t worry though, I can do it!”

“Dick your stitches are the worst, I’ll take my chances with bleeding out!”

“Yeah, you’re not doing that.” Bucky tells him firmly. “Dick, can you actually do stitches?”

“Of course, B made sure we can all do them.”

“I’ll do them myself!”

“Not from that angle you won’t. Don’t worry Littlewing, I’ll have you good as new!”

Dick’s attempts at medical care go as terrible as it sounds, and they eventually have to enlist Damian in, because he can keep his damn hands steady.

“You’re such an idiot Todd.”

“You shut your mouth you little brat.”

The whole stint results in them being behind schedule a couple of minutes, something the wedding planner doesn’t appreciate when they finally rock up to the church.

Then Jason sets them even further behind when he has to trek back to the apartment because he forgot the ring.

“How do you forget the one thing you have to do?”

“Fuck you Tim, I got shot last week, I’m allowed to be stupid.”

 _And then_ , because the universe will never ever stop screwing Jason over, he smudges his eyeliner. Right before he’s supposed to walk down the aisle.

“Kill me.” He complains to Bucky.

“Jason I will literally murder you in your sleep.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Nevertheless, the ceremony goes great.

It’s Steve and Bucky, of course it’s great.

Despite the stitches in his side and the fear of losing the ring and the smudged eyeliner, Jason can’t stop smiling. He doesn’t think anything could bring him down as he stands up there, across from Sam, in front of his entire family, watching two out of three of his dads get married.

And okay, maybe he cries a little at the vows. Just a little. Alright, maybe a whole lot. But do is everyone else. Yeah. Definitely.

(He tries to pretend that Tim isn’t filming him. It’s not important he tells himself though, you’re meant to cry at weddings. (Besides he can totally kick Tim’s ass later.))

Soon after the ceremony everybody’s back at the tower eating dinner, Jason sat on Bucky’s right, flinging peas at Peter from his spot at the top table. It’s nice, everybody is happy and laughing and Steve and Bucky are being sickeningly sweet newlyweds. Jason just wants this feeling to last forever.

Unfortunately, the bubble bursts when Sam stands up and starts tapping his champagne glass.

“Sorry to interrupt all your conversations.” He grins. “But put them on the back burner for now, I’ve got something to say.”

As he starts his speech, a feeling of dread settles in Jason’s stomach. He can’t believe he forgot he’d have to do the speech. He finds the one he’d half assed written weeks ago crumpled in his pocket, but reading it over he knows he can’t say this shit out loud. Steve and Bucky would never forgive him. But it’s all he’s got. Which means he’s winging it.

All too soon Sam brings his speech to a close with a joke about how he hopes married life makes Steve fat so that he can finally run faster than him, and all eyes drift to Jason as he reluctantly stands up.

“Uh, okay.” Jason’s starts. This is way more daunting than he’d feared. “So, I had a speech, right, but it’s kinda bad, so I’m just going to wing it, if that’s okay with everyone?” There's a few huffed laughs so Jason figures it’s okay to continue. “In all honesty, I really didn’t know what to say in a best man speech, I mean, Sam got it spot on somehow and even slipped in the Declaration of Independence so kudos to you Sam,” Jason tips his glass to Sam who gives him a mini salute, “But, as you can all tell, this isn’t really my strong suit. But, we’ll get through this. Together.

“So, first things first I got to say thank you. Thanks to Sam for his speech but mine’s is going to be better.” There's a ripple of laughter and Jason feels more at ease. “Thanks to Steve for doing the groom’s speech because Bucky didn’t want to, thank you Bruce for officiating, thank you Tony, Clint and Nat for being such great grooms people, especially thank you to Nat for kicking Steve and Bucky’s asses into gear and pretty much this whole thing organised, and thanks Peter too, the tables look great, bud.

“Also, thank you Steve and Bucky for getting married and letting us all in on this day and letting us get drunk on your dollar. That’s real kind of you.” There’s a little cheer there.

“However I got some more I need to thank you for.” Jason continues, feeling a smile creep onto his face. Maybe this isn’t so bad. “You see, I wasn’t always this gorgeous perfect, well adjusted individual you see before you. A couple years ago I was actually a real wreck of a human being. But you guys saved me, you saved my life. Actually, you gave me a life worth saving.

“Me and Bucky don’t have the same meet cute sorry Steve and Sam share, like I didn’t harass him while he was running until eventually he offered friendship. No, uh, I actually met Bucky when he was banging on my front door at three am looking like a hobo. This story is completely true by the way, you can’t make this crap up. So, me being the stand up guy I am, I invited him in. Bucky is a terrible house guest. He called me a child, turned his nose up at the nutritional breakfast I presented him—”

“Lucky charms are not nutritional,” Bucky laughs.

“ — _And_ made me pay for a bus ticket. He’s a jerk. But one thing he did really pissed me off. He asked me where my family was, and at that point, I didn’t think I had any.”

Jason looks out to the crowd.

“Over the years various unfortunate situations took place and in the end I ended up here in Brooklyn, living with Bucky and Captain Freaking America. It’s been wild, I won’t lie. We’ve had our ups, harassing Sam while on his runs, playing cards and Bucky always cheating and Steve punching Bruce Wayne in the face, just to name a few. We’ve had lows too, like me falling out the shower and knocking out a tooth or Steve ruining possibly the most important competition in my life,”

“Get over it!” Clint yells with a bark of laughter.

“But the bottom line is, we’re happy. We’re so damn happy. I mean, obviously I can’t speak for Steve and Bucky, maybe they hate living with me, which is dumb because as mentioned earlier, I am perfect in every aspect, but I am happy. And years ago when Bucky asked me that question, he pissed me off because I didn’t have an answer. I didn’t have a family. Ask me that now though,”

Jason looks out to the crowd. He spots Dick grinning up at him, Tim with his small smile, Bruce looking proud, even Damian with an inkling of something positive. He sees Kyle, with his stupid floppy hair and bright beam, and Peter smiling so wide it reaches his ears. Steve and Bucky look up at him, both with the same expression as Bruce and grinning so damn happily Jason might just melt.

“Ask me where my family is, and I’ll say right here. This is my family, I’ve got such a huge one and thank you guys for being it.

“So let’s hear it for the grooms, some mediocre roommates but two of the best guys I’ve ever been lucky enough to know.”

Jason raises his glass and everybody else follows suit, yelling cheers with him.

“You did good.” Bucky claps his shoulder when he sits down. “Nobody I’d rather have do that speech for me.” Jason figures it’s best not to mention the tears in Bucky’s eyes, maybe because there’s some in his own. But who knows.

Later, when the food is cleared away and Tony literally pushes a button to reveal a dance floor (Jason is never going to get over Tony Stark), it feels like time finally begins to slow down.

This past week has flown past for Jason, and now, looking around, it’s like he can let out a breath. Steve and Bucky are on the dance floor, swaying like the pair of lovestruck idiots that they are, accompanied by many other guests too. Clint and Nat are laughing at the bar, while Sam and Tony tease each other and bicker at a nearby table. Peter and Dick are chatting happily, words going a million miles a minute with Bruce sat behind them in a sort of daze, like he can see the words whizz by right in front of him. Tim swings Damian around the dance floor and Alfred watches them, smiling to himself softly.

Jason does a quick sweep for Kyle, frowning slightly when he can’t find him.

However there’s a tap on his shoulder and when he spins around he can’t help but grin.

“Rayner,” he laughs. “I was just looking for you.”

“Yeah? And what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was going to ask if I could buy you a drink, but looks like you beat me to it.” Jason glances down at the two glasses Kyle has in his hands, but Kyle pulls them away.

“Bold assumption there bird boy, both of these are for me.”

“That’s a bit excessive, you sure you don’t want to share?”

“Maybe.” A smirk unfurls on Kyle’s lips. “I will if you dance with me?”

“You cut a hard bargain Rayner, but after the week I’ve had I need it. You got a deal.”

Kyle laughs and sets down the glasses before taking Jason’s hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

“You ever danced before?” He asks cheekily.

“Course I have, I’m a natural.”

“Show me what you’ve got then.”

Jason grins wolfishly and spins Kyle rapidly, pulling him in closer. The action causes a bolt of pain in his side though and he hisses through his teeth.

“Watch yourself Todd, don’t want to go pulling anymore stitches.” Kyle laughs. “Tim told me about earlier.”

“Tim’s a little bitch.”

“Yeah he is.”

They dance a little more gently after that, though they keep the closeness.

“Hey Jay,” Kyle says after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“You did good.”

“With what? The centrepieces or the flowers or the speech, I’ve got to tell you I tried your advice and it was pretty damn useless.”

“I hate you so much Jason.” Kyle laughs again and grips Jason’s shoulders tight. Jason smiles softly and leans his forehead against Kyle’s.

“I love you Kyle.” He breathes.

“Wow you actually used my first name, maybe you are ready to take the relationship to the next level.”

“Okay I take it back, I hate you Rayner.”

“Now that’s more like it.”

“Can you just kiss me already, that’s what I’ve been after this whole damn time.”

“You’re so romantic, I hate it.”

Jason doesn’t say another word, he just leans in and presses his lips to Kyle’s.

He figures he’s not done so bad for his life.

Sure, there’s a creepy clown running around and yeah, the universe may still be low key out t I get him at every turn, but right here, surrounded by his family and kissing the guy he may definitely be in love with?

Jason figures everything is going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for sticking all the way with this series. All your comments honestly mean the world to me and I’m so glad you guys liked my writing. Thank you so much !
> 
> This is kind of the end, but not really. I could be back but for now I think it’s a nice place to leave off. 
> 
> Although I do still have that infinity war au in the works so you never know

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it’s so tempting to just write ‘and then they punched for a bit’ instead of actual fight scenes 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for sticking with this series, it all means so much to me, thank you so much !!
> 
> Also maybe there’s an infinity war au for this series in the works too ??


End file.
